


The Revenant Sun

by wolfishimpulse



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Iroh being wise, Jealous Mai, Jealous OFC, Jealous Zuko, Jealousy, Multi, Original Female Character - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Sokka being Sokka, inner conflict, warning: Azula
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfishimpulse/pseuds/wolfishimpulse
Summary: Mala’s lead a relatively uninteresting life. She goes to school, comes home, has dinner and goes to bed. She lives on repeat, waiting for the day something interesting happens. She never thought she’d miss the days when she didn’t have to run for her life. She’s been sucked through an interdimensional portal and wound up in the world of Avatar. Not only is this a reeling change that causes it’s own disorientation, she’s been grabbed and put on a Fire Nation (supposedly that’s bad) vessel and is dealing with a screaming kid with a knack for setting things on fire when he doesn’t get what he wants. Oof.





	1. Prologue

The air was sweltering, hanging down like a merciless veil of steam and humidity. Beads of sweat rolled down the back of her neck, though she hardly noticed. Her heart was beating at a rapid pace, desperate to burst from its cage. Despite the heat, she pulled the thin grey tunic tight to her body. The roar of the engine was nearby; she knew she was close to an exit, but how far? Any moment someone would set off the alarm that the prisoner had escaped. Then what chance she had at freedom would be gone. She clenched her jaw. It was now or never. 

She inhaled a calming breath to battle against the bundle of nerves writhing in her belly. Steeling herself, she poked her head quickly out into the hallway. No one in sight. Teeth sinking into her lip, she leaped out of the unknown room into the dim hall of the steel ship. Fumbling for only a moment with which direction to take, she turned and ran along the winding labyrinth of metal, steering clear of the voices she could hear reverberating throughout the mammoth military vessel.

Screeching to a halt at a corner, she slid into a crouch and gazed around the wall she was pressed up against; despite the heat throughout the ship, the walls were cool against her sweat slicked back. Her golden gaze was intent on the two guards in front of her, the masked soldiers conversing idly. The first time she’d seen them they’d alarmed her enough to catch her by surprise; now they filled her with anger and hate. Glancing to the left, she felt relief flood her bones; there was a glimmer of light just barely discernible from around the corner. If she could only get past the guards…

A sudden, awful horn sounded throughout the ship and the two guards perked up, halting their conversation and looking around. She had a feeling she knew what it meant, judging by their straightened stances and the fact that they split up. Heart seizing in her chest, she slammed herself back against the wall and pressed herself as tight into the dim hallway as she could. Praying to be invisible, her eyes tracked the guard as he ran down the hall toward the light. There was the screeching of a door being opened, though the slam never echoed. She frowned and removed herself slowly, peeking around the corner once more before tiptoeing down the hall toward the door. It had been left open, leaving light pooling into the hallway. The chill of the air outside was sucked into the chamber and her heated skin formed welcome goosebumps. Her stomach flip-flopped in nervous excitement. So close!

Out on deck, guards in their armor and facemarks and sailors in their uniforms dashed around while a young man, pale faced with a painful red scar adorning his left eye, screamed in fury at them. An older man stood some distance behind him, his hands clasped as he observed the chaos. She recognized him from the back and found herself relaxing somewhat; he was a good man, as far as she could judge. She’d only met him a handful of times. But the boy in front of him… There’s no way I’m dealing with Prince Fussy Pants right now, she thought to herself, a whine forming in her throat.

Turning around, she ran down the hall and continued her trek, skidding to a halt when she came across a window. It wasn’t very large, just big enough for her to squeeze through with some effort, and the drop to the frigid water below had her muscles tensing, but it was the only shot she had. She wasn’t going to be locked up again; especially after having committed yet another crime in the eyes of her captors. Pushing the red tinted window open by force, she took a quick look around herself — it seemed everyone that was supposed to be keeping an eye on her had decided to see what the mayhem was about, typical — and squeezed her body through. Halfway through the thought of maybe this isn’t such a good idea she fell the rest of the way out and faced the blue icy waters of the North. Her stomach threatened to escape out her mouth with every scream she tried to emit.

The water was colder than she thought it’d be and for a moment she found herself tensing underneath the waves, finding herself sinking lower and lower into the darkness; her muscles burned and she couldn’t properly move her arms or legs. Panic surged in her head and heart, pushing her instincts to take over. She surfaced for a gulp of air, long enough to see a familiar face staring down at her through the open window, before she dove down and swam to shore.

 **–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**  

In the village of the Southern Water Tribe, two young teenagers — barely in their adolescent years — bickered over their plans. The girl, a pretty brunette with long hair pulled back into a casual up-do and braids framing her face, huffed at her brother in annoyance, her mittens fisted at her sides. She stomped to meet him at his flank, the young man having already traversed a great distance amidst her fit.  A smirk played across his face, telling of the great amusement he found in endlessly teasing his little sister.

“Sokka, you know how much this means to me.”

“A fishing trip?”

“Waterbending. This is the perfect chance! If I’m out with you, I don’t have to worry about anyone seeing me!”

“That doesn’t make any sense. Besides, you'll just use me for target practice.”

“Sokka, please. I promise, if you let me practice for a little bit, I’ll… spend the rest of the time helping you.”

“And no waterbending?”

The girl made a face. “…Yes.”

“Deal!” With a goofy grin on his face and endless ideas of torment swirling in his mind, he puffed out his shoulders and stomped across the vast expanse of snow and ice. To those of the Southern Water Tribe, the South Pole was home, with its twisting valleys, drifts and shores. To outsiders, it was an unforgiving and uninhabitable wasteland. They walked in silence for some time before Sokka halted, holding up a hand to silently command his sister to remain still. Taking a wary step forward, he glanced back at the girl. 

“There’s someone out here.”

Katara reached down toward the satchel of water she carried at her belt, prepared to unleash it should the need arise. “How do you know?” She whispered, looking around. She didn’t see anything.

“Tracks.” He pointed down at a few footprints that had managed to leave their mark in the frost on the white sloped ground; they looked like soft shoes, not the proper attire in such an area. Taking a few hesitant steps forward, boomerang in hand and raised to strike, he rounded the snow mound in front of them only to halt, though he kept his weapon at the ready.

“Uh.”

Frowning, his sister walked forward and peered around the bank. Confusion creased her brows. There, laying upon the snow, was what appeared to be a frozen girl around their age. She was dressed in thin clothes and looked to be asleep. Katara bit her lip and knelt at her side, reaching out to check for any signs of life. Sokka’s eyes bugged out.

“Katara, stop! She could be Fire Nation!" 

“She’s all alone out here. Besides, she isn’t wearing any insignia. We need to take her back to gran gran. She needs warmth and healing.” 

“I don’t trust her! Step away!”

“Sokka, no.” 

At her knees, the girl mumbled incoherently, her face screwing up in pain. She rolled over weakly onto her side, her pale arms wrapping stiffly around her legs. 

“Come on, help me get her up. You can interrogate her after she isn’t blue.” 

Sokka sighed, though he holstered his boomerang and leaned down, picking up the lithe frame of the girl and wrapping her arm around his shoulders. She was thin, seemed to be malnourished, and there was a blue tinge to her lips. A seed of worry settled in his stomach. Perhaps she wasn’t Fire Nation, but he didn’t know for sure. Guilty until proven innocent, that’s what he always said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, was it okay? Was it good enough? <3 Let me know what you guys thought! I'll be updating this fic once or twice a week (depending on my schedule) but you'll be getting regular updates. I love to get your feedback on it, as well, so don't hesitate to comment anything you want, whether it's parts you liked, parts you didn't like, suggestions you may have, thoughts on where it could go from here, etc. [: Thank you for reading!


	2. The Boy In The Iceberg

“My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, when the Avatar kept balance between the water tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads, but that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements, only he could stop the ruthless firebenders, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven’t lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world.”

–– Katara

 

**3 WEEKS LATER**

 

Over the white expanse of frozen terrain, footprints could be clearly seen. As the sun rose over the horizon, two souls waited patiently within a wooden canoe, surrounded by the majestic ice formations of their home.

“It’s not gettin’ away from me this time. Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish.” Sokka stared diligently into the clear waters, spear in hand, while his sister rolled her eyes behind him.

Having caught movement in her peripheral vision, she turned her attention to the water beneath them, her eyes having noticed the shadowed form of a fish swimming innocently under their boat. Glancing over her shoulder at her brother, who remained on his vigilant watch, she removed her mitten and inhaled a deep breath, teeth clenched in nervousness. Her hands shifted like the rippling of water until a shivering orb of the liquid rose from the still surface in front of them, said fish caught in its grasp. A bright smile stretched across her face, lighting her eyes. She couldn’t contain her excitement.

“Sokka, look!”

“Shh! Katara, you’re gonna scare it away!” He didn’t remove his eyes from the water beneath him, his tongue peeping out from his mouth to lick hungrily at his lips. His eyes seemed to narrow like a predator’s seeking a bone to pick its teeth with. “Mm, I can already smell it cookin’…”

Katara, focused on the shifting of her hands, reminiscent of the fluidity of the element in which she could bend, ignored the dreamy sighs coming from the other side of the boat.

“Sokka, I caught one!” Her hands trembled as she attempted to keep the fish contained in the bubble of water she’d ensnared it in. The orb shifted and swayed over the boat and she turned her body along with it, her eyes focused on the fish in the center — at least until the bubble popped and the fish, in its glee, flipped its way through the air and landed back in the sea.

The same time she cried out in frustration was the same moment in which Sokka exhaled in shock, his torso drenched and his frame rigid. His spear was still suspended in the air, his expression shifting from shock to discomfort as a bead of cold water striped its way down from his shoulder, over his chest, and into the waistband of his pants.

He turned with a glower toward his sister. “Why is that that every time you play with magic water I get _soaked_?” He squeezed his mittens in emphasis, the fabric making a squelching noise. 

Katara huffed in indignation, eyebrows furrowed and expression thoroughly sassy. “It’s not _magic_ , it’s waterbending! And it’s—“

“Yeah, yeah! An ancient art, unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I’m just saying that if I had your powers, I’d keep my weirdness to myself.”

“You’re calling me weird?” She raised a brow at him. “I’m not the one that makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water.” A giggle broke through her words as she observed her sarcasm put into action in front of her.

Before Sokka could throw back a witty retort, the boat lurched forward, causing the two to jolt. Sokka clenched his jaw and gripped tight to his oar as they started to soar between the icebergs that littered the river; a rapid had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and they were its target.

He grunted, attempting to maneuver between the obstacles as they shifted out of place by the current and hurled themselves toward the boat. Two bergs collided together behind them, causing him to momentarily lose focus, though he quickly looked forward again, fear gripping him — he needed to get both he and Katara out of danger.

“Watch out!”

He narrowed his eyes. Two bergs were being pushed together in front of the canoe; they were directly on a collision course.

“Go left! Go left!”

He obeyed as the young girl directed him between the ice, though their luck only lasted for a few short moments before they were nearly sandwiched between two sheets of ice as wide as their canoe. Leaping for safety upon the slick surface, there was the crunching of wood as their only mode of transportation was smashed.

Just as quickly as the rapid came, it left, leaving them stranded on a berg in the middle of the water. Katara sighed and scooted back to sit beside her brother.

“You call that left?” She glared at him.

He looked away. “You don’t like my steering? Well, maybe you should’ve ‘waterbended’ us out of the ice,” he made a grand — and exaggerated — gesture mocking the technique she’d been practicing earlier.

“So it’s my fault.” She stood, anger evident in her features and her tone.

“I knew I should’ve left you home! Leave it to a girl to screw things up!”

A blue eye twitched as she glared down at his sulking form, her hands shaking at her sides. “You are the most sexist, immature, nut-brained— I’m embarrassed to be related to you!” With every furious gesture, the water around them soared higher until a crack swept through the large fixture of ice behind them. Sokka glanced over in horror.

“Ever since mom died, I’ve been doing all the work around camp while you’ve been playing soldier!”

“Katara…”

“I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you: not pleasant!”

“Katara!” His voice broke as he scrambled backward. “Settle down!”

“No! That’s it, I’m done helping you! From now on, you’re on your own!” She slammed her arms down to her sides, fixing him with a look of pure fire. The water around them swelled into a wave that cracked the rest of the once silent silhouette of ice.

Sokka gasped in horror and Katara turned around, gaping in surprise. The tower of ice split down the middle, tumbling quickly into the sea and unleashing a wave that sent the two of them soaring across the current, desperately holding on to the sheet of ice they were situated on.

Grunting and slowly releasing his clenched fingers from the side of their makeshift raft, he looked over at his sister with disapproval. “Okay, you’ve gone from weird to _freakish_ Katara!”

“You mean… _I_ did that?”

“Yup. Congratulations.”

At a glow emanating from deep within the waters beneath them, the two looked down in wonder and surprise only for it to quickly turn into fear. It was an unknown object slowly rising from the depths and it was surfacing fast. A soft humming seemed to accompany the orb and the two scrambled back nervously.

With a burst from the surface like a whale coming up for air, it was revealed to be a great mound of glowing ice, huge in diameter and enveloping a strange creature curled inside.

Katara stepped forward, eyes glittering in wonder. Sokka reached hesitantly forward to pull her back to his side. Upon closer inspection, a boy was nestled within the frozen crystal, a glowing arrow upon his head. He looked to be younger than they were and it gave her cause to pause, eyebrow raising in disbelief. At his eyes opening to reveal white orbs, however, she flinched back and sought comfort at her brother’s side.

“He’s alive! We have to help!” Snagging Sokka’s ice pick from the holster around his back, she hurried toward the mound.

“Katara! Get back here! We don’t know what that thing is!” He raced after her, his spear back in hand, heart racing in his chest. The closer she came to the orb, the more he feared, despite his wonder.

Reaching the land mass, Katara took hold of the pick in both hands, determination drawing her shoulders taught. With one forceful swing, she slammed the pick into the ice, the weapon connecting with the surface with a dull thunk. It was thick and she found herself panicked — how did the boy get in there? How was he still alive? Instinct took hold and she continued to drive the pick into the ice, each swing roughly hitting its mark. One last swing took hold and a burst of frost and air escaped from the frozen tomb, sending the two flying backward, Sokka quickly wrapping his arms protectively around his little sister.

The mass cracked along its surface with a great rumbling like the earth itself was quaking and burst apart, releasing built up air within as if it was a bombshell. From within, a great light streaked into the heavens, parting the clouds above and encasing the sky in shimmering rings of light.

 

Off the coast of the Southern Water tribe, unbeknownst to the two siblings, a coal-powered Navy vessel charged through the waters, its mass threatening to behold. Upon its deck, a young man with hair slicked back into a high pony tail gazed upon the beam of light, his fist clenched.

“Finally.” He grit his teeth, turning to the man behind him situated comfortably at a low table. “Uncle! Do you realize what this means?”

“I won’t get to finish my game?” The older man looked up from the tiles spread out before him.

“It means my search, it’s about to come to an end.” The young man turned to gaze back up at the light, his expression no longer surprised but fiercely determined. He smiled, feeling victorious despite the battle still waiting ahead.

The man behind him sighed in exasperation, continuing his game.

“That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!”

“Or it’s just the celestial lights. We’ve been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don’t want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don’t you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?” A pleased smile spread across his face.

“I don’t need any calming tea!” He rounded upon the man, his teeth bared in a snarl. “I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman, head a course for the light!”

Iroh kept silent, a frown on his face as he focused on his tiles. Laying one down, he paused as the board began to shift, the wind picking up.

 

Shielding themselves from the gust, Sokka stood a pace in front of his sister, spear ready to strike at a moment’s notice. Glancing back at Katara, he steeled himself for the coming battle, tightening his shaking grip on the rod.

The unknown boy pulled himself from the remaining shell of the ice cap, arrow and eyes still glowing, staring defiantly down at the duo. Sokka grit his teeth and took a step forward, raising his spear.

“Stop!”

As if on cue, the boy swayed from side to side as if caught on a breeze. The glow in his markings faded and his eyes closed, revealing the true youth of his age. He fell forward, body limp. Katara, despite the fear she’d been rattled with previously, leaped forward with a gasp and caught the boy, cradling his head in her arm. Her brother stood back, spear lowered but gaze suspicious. Upon the boy melting into her arms, he leaned forward and, with the dull end of his spear, prodded the boy’s head curiously.

Katara turned around and pushed the older boy away. “Stop it!” Turning back to her self-proclaimed ward, she righted him up against the side of the bank, keeping him level while he moaned and opened his eyes.

The boy sighed, feeling his eyelids slowly peel apart. It was difficult and it felt as if his eyelashes were glued together, but after some effort and patience as his vision adjusted, he let out a gasp of surprise and fear. This wasn’t home. He didn’t know this person. But she was very pretty…

“I need to ask you something…” He breathed, his throat dry and burning with each word.

Katara smiled. “What?”

“Please… Come closer…”

Her eyebrows pulled down in sympathy and she leaned forward, softening her voice. “What is it?”

His eyes closed, as if exhausted, before he brightened instantaneously, eyes wide and smile big. “Will you go penguin sledding with me?”

Katara reared back, eyebrow raised and expression doubtful. “Uhh… sure. I guess?”

He stood, seemingly assisted by a gust of wind that set him gently on his feet. The two water tribe members gaped at him. Sokka jumped back, swaying on his back leg as he lost his footing, before quickly righting himself with his extended spear acting as his balancing beam. He quickly fixed his footing and made it look intentional.

“What’s going on here?” The boy rubbed the back of his head, gazing around the frozen terrain. Sokka glared at him, his posture reminiscent of an ape.

“You tell us! How’d you get in the ice? And why aren’t you frozen?”

He pushed away the spear that had prodded him in the side as if he was an unidentified creature, still gazing around himself. “I’m not sure…”

A growl within the crater alerted the trio and, with a gasp of excitement, the boy in the strange clothes — they looked light and airy, yellow and orange colors… — scrambling up the face of the blast zone to greet the creature. Sokka and Katara shared a look of confusion.

The boy, on the other hand, was beyond ecstatic, grin stretching his face as he ran to greet the beast.

“Appa!” He sprang onto him, assisted by the breeze, and wrapped his arms and legs around the creature’s furry head. They shared the same arrow markings. “Are you alright?”

The beast didn’t budge, seemingly fast asleep.

“Wake up buddy!” He reached over and, with his whole hand placed upon the creature’s upper eyelid, pulled it open to gaze into clouded eyes. He was fast asleep. He huffed and jumped down, the movements slow and precise, and began to try and heave the creature up with all of his might.

Sokka and Katara, concerned for the boy’s safety, walked around the side of the crater to a large gulley — blown down from the blast — to see the boy attempting to lift the head of a large fluffy beast. It was large — much larger than anything they’d seen before — and it had the same strange markings on its head that their ward did. Sokka’s eyes bugged wide and his jaw fell open. Katara’s look of shock was… less animated.

A large tongue lifted the boy up as the beast yawned, stretching out its front legs and opening its eyes. The boy laughed and turned around, hugging the beast. “You’re okay!”

“What _is_ that thing?”

“This is Appa, my flying bison!”

Sokka shifted from his advancing position to stand straight, spear resting casually in the snow beside him. “…Right. And this is Katara, my flying sister.”

The boy blinked. What questions he seemed to have, though, dissipated as the beast behind him began to growl and gasp, lips pulling back into a snarl. He quickly skittered back, anticipating what was going to happen. Sokka wasn’t so lucky. With a loud sneeze, the beast was freed of its ailment and the older boy across from them was… covered in snot and spit.

Sokka gave a screech of disgust, knees pulled together, hands clenched at his sides, expression — for lack of a better term — seeming to peel off of his face. He wiped desperately at the fluid stuck to his clothes, all the while whining. Katara stepped back, amusement written across her features.

“Don’t worry. It’ll wash out.” The boy smiled.

Ignoring Sokka wiping off a pile of it from his face, the boy tilted his head, fixing his gaze on the girl. “So, do you guys live around here?”

“Don’t answer that!” He’d grabbed his spear and was pointing it threateningly at the boy again. “Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy!”

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure he’s a spy for the Fire Navy.” Katara pushed her brother out of the way. “You can tell by that _evil_ look in his eye.”

The boy’s expression went from unamused to innocent lad in a manner of seconds.

“The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your name?”

“I’m A-“ He was interrupted by a twitching of the muscles in his face, his mouth opening and stuttering on the first syllable. The two water tribe members across from him glanced at each other in nervousness, Sokka having flashbacks of what happened the last time someone had reacted this way.

Sneezing and being sent skyward, he returned to earth a few moments later, sliding bonelessly down to the ground and being supported by the muzzle of his friend. “I’m Aang!” He wiped his nose.

“You just sneezed… and flew ten feet in the air!”

“Really? It felt higher than that.”

Katara gasped. “You’re an airbender!”

“Sure am!”

“Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders… I think I got midnight sun madness. I’m going home to where stuff makes sense.”

He blinked out at the edge of the island of ice, confronted with the reality of the situation: they were stranded.

“…Well… if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift.”

Twisting his body mid-leap, he airbended his way to the top of Appa’s saddle, grasping the reigns tied to his horns.

“We’d love a ride! Thanks!” Katara hurried over to Appa’s side to climb on.

“Oh no. I am _not_ getting on that fluffy, snot monster.”

“Are you hoping some _other_ kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know, before you _freeze_ to death?”

Sokka raised a hand to contradict her statement only to stop himself. She had a point. He sighed in defeat and walked over to the bison’s side, climbing aboard and sitting defiantly next to his sister.

“Okay, first time fliers, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!”

The bison bent his legs in preparation, letting out a growl and jumping forward. They soared through the air, the wind whipping through their hair — until they grunted with impact. Appa had spread his legs and landed in a belly flop onto the water, beginning to paddle their way home.

“Come on Appa, yip yip!”

“Wow. That was truly amazing.” Sokka rolled his eyes.

“Appa’s just tired. A little rest and he’ll be soaring through the sky. You’ll see!” He smiled at Katara.

She smiled back at him, about to turn and speak to her brother when she stopped.

He was still smiling at her.

“Why are you smiling at me like that?”

“O-oh, I was smiling?”

From behind his sister, Sokka glowered at the boy, rolling his eyes and letting his head fall back. Gooey love stuff.

 

Back on the Fire Navy ship, the young man with the pony tail stood at the watch tower, staring intently ahead of them. He was dressed in night robes, his feet bare and his fists balled at his sides. The beam of light from before had given him renewed hope in his mission, though if he was to admit it to himself, it wasn’t the only reason why he was out in the middle of the ice, steaming his way through frozen waters.

He had seen her. Just before she’d escaped through the window, he had seen her look around to make sure the coast was clear. It wasn’t, of course — he had hung back in the shadows, eyes intently focused on her face. She hadn’t noticed him lurking, however, and had quickly slipped out of the porthole. He had followed after her, momentarily worried, and had seen her head pop out of the frigid water. Part of him had been hoping she wouldn’t make it to shore. Another part of him hoped she would. Either way, hypothermia or drowning, she more than likely wouldn’t make it to any civilization.

But hadn’t her escape been his fault in the first place? He’d had a momentary lapse in judgment and ordered the captain of the guard to transfer her from her cell in the holding bay to the guest quarters. _What was I thinking?_ he thought to himself with a sneer. _That she’d be grateful?_

No, she had taken the route any sane person would — she’d taken the chance she had to escape. The rest of the guard hadn’t been notified of the prisoner’s transfer, so they’d panicked and rang the alarm. It was the perfect distraction. He cursed himself silently.

His uncle stepped up behind him.

“I’m going to bed now.” He waited for a reaction and yawned exaggeratedly when it seemed he’d been ignored. “Yep. A man needs his rest.”

He deflated with a frown. “Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you’re right and the Avatar _is_ alive, you won’t find him. Your father, grandfather, _and_ great-grandfather all tried and _failed._ ”

“Because their honor didn’t hinge on the Avatar’s capture. Mine does. This coward’s hundred years of hiding are over.”

 

Back on Appa, Katara crawled over to the front of the large bowl-like saddle and gazed over at Aang, who lounged across the top of the bison’s head.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Aang smiled, staring up at the clouds. “Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

“I guess I was wondering… your being an airbender and all… If you had any idea what happened to the Avatar?”

“Uh, no. I didn’t know him. I mean, I knew people that knew him… But I didn’t. Sorry.” He smiled up at her.

“Okay. Just curious.” She sighed and smiled. “Goodnight.”

“Sleep tight!” The boy turned back around to face forward after she retreated back into the saddle, a nervous look on his face.

 

_Waking in a daze, he gazed around himself, startled by a flash of lightning and the pounding of thunder. Sitting up in fear, he looked around himself, realizing that he was caught amidst a pack of thunderclouds. Rain pouring down incessantly, he screamed as Appa became disoriented and started to dive downward. He pulled desperately on the reigns, hoping to right his friend, but it was too late. They hit the water and sank beneath the turbulent waves. Appa fought to the surface, desperate to provide himself and his friend some air, but they were shoved down again by a large wave._

_Aang, knocked unconscious by the force, lost the strength in his hands to hold on to the reigns. He floated there peacefully, water entering his lungs, before a glow emanated from the markings on his head and arms, his eyes opening and his mouth setting into a grim line. Slamming his fists together, a burst of light, air and ice enveloped he and his beast, encapsulating them forever…_

_“Aang! Aang, wake up!”_

He gasped and sat upright, staring around himself in confusion. A brown inner tent, soft padding beneath him, warm light emanating from a lamp.

“It’s okay. We’re in the village now.” Katara smiled down at him, having crouched down beside him. She stood. “Come on, get ready. Everyone’s waiting to meet you!”

She turned to leave, only to stop when she saw the expanse of blue tattoos that littered the boy’s naked torso. They were everywhere, lines streaming down from his shoulders to his hands, down his back, along his neck, up along his bald head. She gasped quietly, mesmerized. They were beautiful.

He pulled his shirt over his head, smiling at the warmth the clothing provided before being startled out of his reverie by a soft mitted hand wrapping around his wrist and yanking him from the tent. He just barely had enough time to snag his shoes and glider.

The village was small but comfortable, surrounded by a wall of ice and snow. There were tents lined up around the parimeter, avoiding the opening, and a fire pit lay bare at one side. Sokka had been sitting outside the tent patiently, while a semi-circle of other tribe members waited to greet the newcomer. There were a range of ages — the youngest looking to be not more than a toddler, tittering on the ground with a toy, the eldest seeming to be an older woman with white hair braided in the back and two strands looped in the front similar to Katara’s. Yet he didn’t see a single man, other than the older boy he’d met out on the ice.

“Aang, this is the entire village,” Katara gestured out to the small group of women, who watched him nervously, “entire village, Aang.”

Aang smiled and bowed to them, but was surprised to find the women clutching to their children in fear. He frowned. All but one, who was nestled in the back, a fair distance from the rest of the group. She was dressed in traditional water tribe garments, though she seemed out of place among the rest of the tribe. He hummed.

“Why are they all looking at me like that?” He whispered to his friend beside him. “Did Appa sneeze on me?” He looked down at himself.

An elderly woman stepped forward — the same one that looked nearly identical to Katara. “Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct. Until my granddaughter and grandson found you.” Her expression didn’t look particularly interested. Her gaze slid over to the girl in the back, though. _How many strangers will we allow into our camp?_

“Extinct?” He frowned.

“Aang, this is my grandmother.”

“Call me gran gran.” She didn’t look thrilled.

Sokka walked over with a smirk. “What is this, a weapon?” He grabbed the staff from the boy’s hand. “You can’t stab anything with this!”

Aang chuckled and reached out a hand, using his airbending to retrieve the staff. “It’s not for stabbing. It’s for airbending.” He activated the glider, two fans on either side slipping out easily. Sokka jumped back in fright.

The children at the front of the group giggled. “Magic trick! Do it again!”

The girl in the back had her eyebrows slightly raised in surprise. _People who can create fire, people who can control water, people who play with air…_ She shook her head.

“Not magic, _airbending_. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly.”

“Y’know, last time I checked, _humans can’t fly_.”

“Check again!” He situated the glider between his shoulder blades with a determined face, bending his knees and pushing off from the ground. As if propelled by some invisible force, he flew through the air much higher than any normal person would. Twisting and turning through the sky, he grinned at the praise he heard from down below.

“Ooh!” “Look at that!” “He’s flying!”

The girl gazed up at the boy in the air with her eyebrows raised, jaw slightly slack. She was used to people being able to fly… but not without any sort of engine pushing them upward. He wasn’t using anything!

Katara smiled up at him with great joy, causing him to grin foolishly back at her — and slam straight into a snow tower. His head stuck in the fixture, he grunted and pushed with all of his might, falling back down to the ground. The tower held a round hole where his head once was.

Sokka gaped. “My watch tower!”

His sister grinned and ran over. “That was amazing!” She helped him up and the boy smiled to the rest of the tribe, who seemed much more interested in him after his display. Sokka, meanwhile, was focused on trying to repair his tower. He received a pile of snow falling on top of him for his efforts.

“Great.” He flopped his feet down in the snow, temporarily giving up. “You’re an airbender, Katara’s a waterbender, together you can just waste time all day long.” He got up and walked away.

“You’re a waterbender?”

“Well, sort of. Not yet.”

Gran gran walked up behind them. “Alright, no more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores. Mala,” she looked around for said girl, seeing her black head of hair moving through the crowd towards them, “you too.”

“I told you, he’s the real thing, gran gran!” She whispered as Mala joined the two. “I finally found a bender to teach me!”

Her grandmother stopped in her tracks and turned to her granddaughter, the girl behind them halting as well. At a look from the woman, she nodded and walked past the two, entering the tent.

“Katara, try not to put all your hopes in this boy.”

“But he’s special! I can tell! I sense he’s filled with much wisdom.” She turned to glance at the boy, blinking when she saw he’d stuck his tongue to his frozen staff.

“See, my tongue is stuck to my staff!”

A child reached out and jerked on the stick, causing Aang to grunt and laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Zuko stood upon the deck, facing against two masked opponents.

“Again.” Iroh commanded from his place on a stool nearby.

He inhaled a deep calming breath to focus his chi before striking outward, duel flames flying towards his opponents from bared fists. While the guard on the left was busy blocking, the guard on the right made to strike at his opponent’s face. Zuko ducked, spinning and aiming a blow at him, a spiral of fire encircling his sparring partner. The guard jumped above the flame, while his partner aimed a fiery kick at the prince while he was situating himself back on the ground. It was blocked and the three held their stances as his uncle stood with a sigh, walking over.

“No. Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body, the energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire.” To demonstrate, he pushed his fist outward, a burst of flame igniting just inches from the boy’s face. “Get it right this time.”

“Enough.” His nephew stalked forward. “I’ve been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I’m more than ready.”

“No! You are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!”

Zuko growled, turning back and sending a rage-filled kick toward one of the guards. He was unable to block it and with a cry was overtaken by it, falling backward. The boy turned back to his uncle.

“The sages tell us the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He’s had a century to master the four elements. I’ll need more than basic firebending to defeat him! You _will_ teach me the advanced set!”

Iroh glared up at him, but bowed his head in reluctant submission. “Very well.” He growled. His expression cleared and he reached over to a bowl on the ground. “But first, I must finish my roast duck.”

 

“Mala…” Katara started as the two focused on folding laundry. The black haired girl glanced back at her from the corner of her eye.

“Yes, Katara?”

The brunette turned and looked back at her newfound friend. Back when they’d first found her, she was so thin and meek looking. She was close to death, she knew that, and it had frightened her. But now looking at her… She just looked like a normal girl. She was still a little too thin, but her complexion had cleared up to be a light olive color instead of pale white. But despite her clothes bearing the colors of the water tribe, Katara often found herself unnerved by the girl’s face and hair. Her face was angular — though it made sense, she was two years older than her — and her eyes weren’t like those she’d seen around. They weren’t blue or brown, they were gold. Like the midday sun on a clear day. Her hair, too, was darker than she’d seen in a water tribe member. It was as black as charred wood after a fire, not the lighter shades of brown often seen in her people. She shook her head clear of the thoughts.

“I was wondering… how exactly did you get here?”

Mala stopped with her folding, allowing the garment to puddle in her lap as she thought over what she should say. She had wondered when they’d start asking questions again. They’d brought her into the fold seemingly without a care in the world, but she knew it was burning in their minds. “What do you mean?” She decided to ask instead. There was no point in relinquishing information she didn’t need.

“I mean, how did you get to the South pole? There were no ships around… And you didn’t have a boat.”

The girl looked down at her hands, her fingers twisting together, and swallowed silently. _Can I really tell her the truth?_ But it didn’t just concern herself. If what she thought was true, that ship spelt bad news for the entire tribe. She’d put them in danger by coming here. But they wouldn’t find her. They more than likely thought she was dead and would give up the hunt.

“I was taken as prisoner. I escaped and swam to land. You found me after that.”

Katara bit her lip. “Who took you?”

“I… don’t know. But their ship was made of steel. It was large, a hulking thing. And there was a red emblem painted on the side… in the shape of a flame.”

The girl’s expression grew dark and she turned away, focusing on her folding again. After a moment’s silence, where Mala regretted her words, Katara spoke again.

“I’m glad you got away safe. You’re welcome to stay here as long as you’d like. You’re my friend, after all.” She smiled. “Besides, I think you fit rather well in the family.”

Mala smiled gently, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Thank you.”

 

 

“Now men, it’s important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. In the water tribe, we fight to the last man standing! Without courage, how can we call ourselves men?”

A group of little boys watched their mentor’s speech with open looks of confusion.

“I gotta pee!”

Sokka grit his teeth. “Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they’re counting on you to be the men of this tribe! And that means _no potty breaks_!"

“But I really gotta go!”

He sighed in defeat. “Okay. Who else has to go?”

A flurry of hands shot up into the air, causing their mentor to facepalm.

“Have you seen Aang?” The worried voice of his sister approached him. “Gran gran said he disappeared over an hour ago.”

“Wow!” Came a familiar young voice from over by the latrine, a small igloo that opened up with an air vent molded into the top, “Everything freezes in there!” The children approaching the area giggled.

“Ugh!” Sokka glared at the boy and turned to his sister. “Get him out of here! This lesson is for warriors only!” He turned his back, stalking away from the scene only to be halted by a delighted squeal from behind them. The two turned, only to be faced with the back of Appa’s body, a young child sliding down the makeshift ramp Appa had created with his tail, landing softly in the snow. Aang sat astride Appa with a grin.

Katara laughed along while Sokka stomped over. “Stop! Stop it right now!”

The laughter died.

“What’s wrong with you? We don’t have time for fun and games with the war going on!” He grabbed his spear that had been used as a makeshift resting place for Appa and Aang slid off the bison, an apologetic look to his face.

“What war?” He landed on his feet. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re kidding right?”

Aang’s serious expression only lasted for a manner of seconds before his face twitched oddly and he found himself shrieking: “Penguin!”

Said penguin regarded him with disinterest before registering just what this meant for its little body and squeaked, turning and quickly waddling away.

The boy waddled quickly after it, a grin on his face. He turned into a puff of air, frost being kicked up behind him.

“He’s kidding, right?”

 

 

On an island surrounded by water, penguins of all shapes and sizes wandered idly, the land around it peaceful and serene. 

“Aang!” Katara gazed around herself, hoping to catch sight of the orange and yellow clad boy, and smiled when she did.

Within the group of waddling four-finned animals, Aang chased lightly after them, giggles erupting from his mouth.

“Hey, come on, little guy! Wanna go sledding?” He leaped forward, catching the penguin by his fins only to be shimmied away from. Seeing the girl walk up beside him, he jumped up and laughed awkwardly. “I have a way with animals.”

He proceeded to perform his best impression of the penguins that waddled around him, successfully eliciting a laugh from the girl.

“Aang, I’ll help _you_ catch a penguin if you teach _me_ waterbending.”

“You got a deal!” He frowned and stood from where he’d been dragging across the ground after one of the tuxedo creatures. “Just one little problem: I’m an airbender, not a waterbender. Isn’t there someone in your tribe who can teach you?”

She turned away. “No. You’re looking at the only waterbender in the whole South pole.”

“This isn’t right. A waterbender needs to master water.” He thought for a moment. “What about the North pole? There’s another water tribe up there, right? Maybe _they_ have waterbenders that could teach you!”

“Maybe… But we haven’t had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It’s not exactly ‘turn right at the second glacier’. It’s on the other side of the _world_.”

“You forget: I have a flying bison! Appa and I can personally fly you to the North pole! Katara, we’re gonna find you a master!”

“That’s… I mean… I don’t know. I’ve never left home before.”

“Well, you think about it. In the meantime, can you teach me to catch one of these penguins?”

Katara visibly brightened. “Okay. Listen closely, my young pupil. Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art. Observe,” revealing a fish hiding in her sleeve — something that caught the boy off guard and filling him with a million questions — she tossed it to him and, after a small fumble, he righted himself to discover that the penguins that had previously evaded him were now gathering in a circle around him.

A grin spread across his face. Now they were getting somewhere!

 

With yips and cries of delight, they raced down the steep hillside of their snow encampment, their sleds squawking and grunting in displeasure but putting up with the treatment nonetheless. It was a common game between the little ones in the Southern water tribe and often left many of them exhausted by the end — the perfect way to settle down for a midday nap, in Katara’s eyes.

Yet as they finished their route and their penguins vacated the area as quickly as they could, she found herself with her heart racing in her chest and her eyes bugging as much as they could. There before them lay an abandoned Fire Navy ship, held in place by a pedestal of ice.

“Whoa! What is that?” The boy beside her had his mouth hanging open.

“A Fire Navy ship and a very _bad_ memory for my people.”

Steppingforward in awe and curiosity, Aang kept his gaze on the ship, confusion and concern taking over his once twinkling expression. Katara glanced over and held out a hand, though she made no move toward the ship.

“Aang, stop! We’re not allowed to go near it. It could be booby trapped.”

“If you wanna be a bender, you have to let go of fear.”

The girl bit her lip and hesitantly approached the ship, coming to the boy’s side and keeping pace with him. The ship was an imposing presence, the darkness that emanated within — often lit with torchlight — giving off an ominous atmosphere. It filled her with unease; something about it screamed danger, though Aang didn’t seem affected by it.

Climbing their way through a ragged hole that seemed to have been blasted into the port side, they wandered through the halls of the empty vessel, their footsteps echoing through silent chambers. Entering one of the rooms, loaded with weapons of various shapes, sizes and uses, Katara spoke.

“This ship has haunted my tribe since gran gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation’s first attacks.”

“Okay, back up. I have friends all over the world, _even_ in the Fire Nation. I’ve never seen _any_ war.”

“Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?”

“I don’t know…” He set down the spear he’d picked up, “a few days maybe?”

“I think it was more like… a hundred years!”

“What? That’s impossible! Do I look like a 112 year old man to you?”

“Think about it! The war is a century old and you don’t know about it because… somehow, you were in there that whole time. It’s the only explanation.”

Aang backed away, sliding against a wall. His head was pounding and he instinctively put his hand against his temple, though it didn’t make much difference. His heart was beating a mile a minute and it seemed like there was barbed wire in his stomach. “A hundred years… I can’t believe it…”

Katara bent down next to him. “I’m sorry Aang. Maybe somehow there’s a bright side to all of this…”

“I did get to meet you!” He smiled up at her, though it didn’t fully reach his eyes.

She smiled back at him, trying to emanate as much calm and comfort as she could. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

They made their way slowly through the halls of the ship, the mood having dampened considerably. No longer did awe make the airbender’s eyes sparkle. Instead, sadness and confusion accompanied him with every step. He was too occupied with his own thoughts, however; with one misstep, he found his foot caught on a tripwire. Faster than would be expected, with the ship having been left to rust over, a barricade was dropped at the entrance, locking the two inside. The two rushed toward the entrance, fisting the metal bars.

“What’s that you said about booby traps?” Aang asked, wincing in apology and apprehension.

With a mind of its own, the ship began to come alive. Odometers began to ramp up, steam escaped from pipes that hadn’t been used in decades, and a low rumbling erupted from the belly of the vessel. The sound of an explosion climaxed the synchronized events, leaving the two to listen in silence as the ship’s parts relaxed once more — only for a blast to sound overhead.

“Uh oh.” Glancing around, Aang squared his shoulders seeing a hole in the roof and motioned to his newfound friend. “Hold on tight!”

 

 

Through the lens of a telescope, the two could be seen escaping from the top of the ship, the airbender’s swift acrobatics aiding them. They landed on the ground, danger seemingly avoided, and began their slow trek back to the camp.

From the bow of a ship on the waters, Zuko lowered the telescope from his eye, his gaze narrowed. “The last airbender. Quite agile for his old age.”

He turned to the guard closest to him. “Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar.” He frowned in determination and turned back to the telescope in hand. “As well as his hiding place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this makes up for the super short prologue I posted yesterday. I'll be updating this again next Friday. Let me know what you think in the comments below, I really appreciate it and look forward to reading them!


End file.
